


Masturbation

by hercoldhands (SumiArana)



Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [6]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bi-Curious Character, Lesbian fantasies, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Other, Solo, Steve Lives timeline, Threesome Fantasies, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/hercoldhands
Summary: Claire, while on a business trip for Terrasave, gets a little homesick and takes that into her own hands.
Relationships: Claire RedfieldxSteve Burnside mentioned
Series: Resident Evil Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Resident Evil Kinktober 2020





	Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> So this should be #6 for Kinktober, which originally was to be Voyeurisms. I was going to swap it out for this fic I'm doing for my friend Ixi's birthday, but that ended up heading into the 3k word range without even being sex, so that's going to be posted outside of kinktober.
> 
> So I decided to do this to get caught up. Short and sweet and easy! More to be posted soon, keep an eye out! Not really edited or beta ready SORRY. Set in my Steve lives timeline.

It was late and Claire was tired. She missed home and she missed sleeping beside her boyfriend and she missed her own bed and she missed her showerhead. The one here didn’t have a pulse setting she liked. Luckily, she’d travelled enough for Terrasave that she’d amassed a small collection of accoutrements to help her get through those nights she was homesick.

Her selfcare routine was a little bit different than it was when she was home; she liked to wine and dine herself a little. She would spring for a moderately priced bottle of red wine and savor it, usually with whatever chocolate cake she could get delivered by room service. A long shower, or, if the room she was staying in had a nice tub, a long soak in the bath. Then out came the silky black bag she kept in the top compartment of her luggage.

She propped herself up on pillows, spreading a towel under her. She could make quite a mess if she got too excited and didn’t particularly want to sleep on wet sheets. She pulled her phone up, taking one of the toys - a small, ergonomically shaped rechargeable bullet that she’d gotten as an Anniversary present from Steve - and slipping it inside of her underwear. It rested lightly on her pelvic bone, the weight of the toy already starting to stoke that heat inside of her.

She pressed a button on the side and the toy came to life, the vibrations low and rumbly. They reverberated through her body and she sighed softly, laying back against the pillows and pulling up one of her favorite literotica sites.

Tonight, she had her interest piqued by the Threesome and Lesbian categories. She kept her toy on low, occasionally reaching down to press it against herself with her palm. The heat began to throb in her core as she got to the juicy part - the girl in the story who just so happened to be a redhead between the two men in the story -  _ filled to the brim _ . She turned the toy up a bit with a sigh and a shiver, pressing the curved tip against her engorged clitoris, imagining she was getting that treatment.

She brought herself right up to that edge and then turned down the toy, pausing for a sip of the last bit of wine in her glass. She found another story, this time in the lesbian category. It was one of her favorite tropes; bi girl seducing a ‘straight’ girl. She’d always considered herself a little bit bi-curious (though too shy to approach anything with another woman) and she supposed this came out in her fantasies. 

She was slick now, her fingers dipping inside of her. She searched for and found that little spot inside of her, curling against it and coaxing a quiet moan from herself. She slicked the pads of her fingers against herself, feeling that familiar pressure beginning to build in her stomach. She wondered if Steve would mind if she were to indulge herself and fool around with a girl…

She found her mind wandering as she worked herself closer to orgasm, pausing only to grab the second toy she’d brought with her. A slender, silicone toy that reminded her of the ones she had in college; just higher tech and prettier. It had a bullet in the tip with twelve different settings - this one she’d bought the first time she’d travelled with Terrasave. She was gone for two weeks and about a week in found herself grumpy and anxious from the lack of release. It was her staple both when she travelled and when she needed a little bit of stress relief at home.

She imagined bringing home a lady to play with Steve and her. She imagined going down on this imaginary woman, tasting her sweet honey and hearing her moan. She imagined manicured fingernails, scratching lightly against her scalp and holding her face between her thighs as Steve filled her from behind. She thought about coming on his cock with a cry, muffled by the woman’s skin.

Claire imagined sitting on her face as Steve fucked her next, cock already coated in Claire’s cream. She imagined him coming on her stomach after he fucked her and Claire cleaning it off with her mouth. She came with one last final thrust inside, that toy pushing her over the edge.

She muffled her moans with her elbow, her back arching as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Her legs twitched as her orgasm began to taper, but the vibrations still rumbled through her body. The little one was switched off first, set aside for the moment as she gave herself a few slow, deep thrusts with the toy. She licked some of her juices off the tip with a soft sigh, her face burning lightly despite the fact she was alone.

Her muscles already felt more relaxed. She tidied up, washing her toys and putting them away before slipping her favorite pajamas on. She settled into the bed with a soft sigh, turning on whatever nature documentary she could find on tv.

That always did the trick. 


End file.
